


crawling back to you

by fluorescent_adolescent505 (orphan_account)



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Child Abuse, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Human Trafficking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fluorescent_adolescent505
Summary: Choi Soobin, 17 years old, an alcoholic junkie father, and a new hell of life.





	crawling back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is actually pure trash torture/? Porn I wrote so if you're not into something like this, please click back.   
This is only a fiction, don't come @me I love my baby bunny   
This is subbot soobin area, feel free to leave if you're not in the cult   
This is filled with BDSM material, and many weird fetishes I secretly have, you can leave if you don't like that.   
Main ship is yeonbin but I like to torture people.  
First fic, not an English speaker so pardon me for mistakes. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: For rape, child abuse, and sexual violence. Leave if you hate those shits.
> 
> Okay, those who still wants to read. Enjoy.

Soobin looked down when he passed another student or teacher, trying to ignore the strange stares they were throwing at him. Because yes, he admitted that his current appearance would make questions to anyone who saw it. With a bruised face and full of wounds that haven't dried completely, he seems to have been beaten. And that's even more strange with him wearing a thick coat to school this summer.

The gaze he didn't want was found again when Soobin entered his classroom, the class that had been noisy like the bees and then went quiet when he saw Soobin, Soobin scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. He really felt uncomfortable but no words came out of his mouth, with flat face the boy sat down on the chair, hiding his face in the folds of his hands.

While the classmates only stared at each other, it was no secret when Soobin came to school with quite apprehensive conditions sometimes, but this time the worst, he was often absent for several weeks and the teachers were already familiar with it. The chair behind the corner had been empty too often and no one questioned it.

The footsteps could be heard approaching 10-2 grade and the students immediately sat down in their chairs, soon the homeroom teacher entered because the first hour of the day was his class schedule.

"Good morning, kids ..." said the teacher with a bright smile, which was responded by the students, Soobin immediately raised his face, groaning in pain when bruising on his cheek he accidentally touched.

"Alright, before we start today's lesson, I will check your attendance first." the teacher also wears his glasses and opens the attendance book.

Soobin tried not to fall asleep when his teacher call the pupil's names and raised his hand when he called his name.

"Choi ... Soobin?"

"Present,"

"Oh, you're here today. Have you recovered, Soobin?"

Soobin nodded with a small smile that seemed forced.

"Ah, that's good."

Soobin could see the change in his teacher's face when he looked at him, but decided that it was nothing. He remembered that he clearly refused that.

"You guys continue with your assignment yesterday okay? I have some business to do."

The student nods with the teacher's command and opened their books to begin working on their assignments.

"Choi Soobin?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Come with me for a moment,"

Although in doubt, Soobin nodded and slowly got up, trying not to move his swollen legs too much.

The teacher waits patiently until the student comes out of the class and follows him from behind.

"What's wrong Taehyung-saem?" asked Soobin when they were outside, Taehyung responded with a shake.

"I should be asking you something like that, Choi Soobin, what's wrong?"

Soobin's eyes moved restlessly, like he didn't know what the teacher was talking about.

"You mean, sir?"

"What happened to you?" Taehyung pointed at his face and his one-footed legs resting on his body.

"Want to say you fell down the stairs and hurt?"

"... Not like that...."

Taehyung cleared his throat, folded his hands in front of his chest, raised an eyebrow.

"Then?"

"I ---" Soobin's voice tightened, his eyes filled with tears and the young man looked down.

"Sorry sir, I can't tell you that."

"You can't be absent for two weeks on the grounds of being sick and returning in this state, then hoping I won't ask anything."

A moment of silence, the tears have escaped from Soobin's vision.

"Sorry ... But I really can't."

Taehyung sighed tiredly, took Soobin's hand and held it.

"Soobinie."

Called like that, Soobin couldn't help but look at Taehyung.

"Please, let me help you. I can free you from any problems."

  
Soobin's palm felt cold, he was so eager to pour out his suffering on the teacher yes, but his tongue was speechless, he could not say anything.

"I love you, I don't care what people call me. But I really want to protect you,"

Soobin fell silent, but his instinct was immediately stung when Taehyung came close and cornered him against the wall, holding his body to stay there and caging him with both his arms.

"I know you must be very tormented living like this, come with me. You won't feel it anymore."

Soobin was about to reply but Taehyung immediately silenced him by grabbing the nape of his neck and pulling the young man into a kiss, Soobin's eyes widened because he was truly shocked, but he couldn't resist when Taehyung's hand landed on his waist and held him there.

It felt so strange, and of course he felt guilty, he should not have done this with his own teacher, Soobin wanted to push Taehyung, but the teacher even bit his lower lip which was still injured and made him complain of the pain and opened his mouth.

Soobin felt his face turning red and heating up quickly, all these things were so strange to him, of course he had seen it before but to experience it directly made his legs go limp and he could not stand properly.

Taehyung's warm tongue that went in and out and brushed his own lips, the kiss was released when Soobin felt he was out of breath, staring at Taehyung with red eyes and glazed.

What was that

Soobin shook his head, pushed Taehyung with the remaining energy he had and tried to run even though his legs hurt, Taehyung called him but Soobin ignored his call, wiping the tears that kept falling with a sore heart.

+++

Soobin looked at a house that was not too big in front of him with a gloomy look, it's been almost 10 minutes he stood there but his legs still trembled to step inside.

After the incident at school earlier, his mental breakdown was increasingly eroded and that made him even more sad, he even hid in the bathroom and cried, trying to silence himself so that no one could hear him.

Home ... Home should make him feel safe, home should be a place of safety and a place he returns to. Instead of making him sweat cold every time he had to enter it.

The sky that was darkening because of the clouds made Soobin fail to stand outside again, with steps dragged because he could barely even take another step, and his trembling hands when turning the knob, Soobin's breath caught when he saw what was behind the door.

A messy living room, very messy like a broken ship. Broken glass everywhere, the pungent smell of alcohol and cigarettes soared in the air, it was made worse by the dark because the lights were not turned on and his father was drunk and sleeping on their couches.

His father, Choi Wonshik. The man with a sloppy appearance and body full of tattoos, who if talking to Soobin always wears intonation that will make the boy jump in place, his voice is like thunder, and he is very temperament, all things will be blamed on Soobin, and if he's in a badmood, Soobin's body would be made a punch for him to be beaten and vent his anger.

The boy closed the door very slowly so as not to make any noise, he didn't want to make his father wake up and enter carefully so that his feet were not exposed to broken glass.

Soobin could only breathe again when he was in his room, at least he could feel safe here.

The boy sighed tiredly, today is a really long day, he went into the bathroom to wash his body.

After bathing and dressing, Soobin pulled out his study chair and ready to study, even though it hurts like this, he will still try to learn, because he missed so many lessons because he is often absent.

Not yet in fifteen minutes Soobin wrote on his book, he was interrupted with a knock on his door that was so loud and impatient.

"USELESS FUCK! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Soobin could feel his body tense when he heard his father's voice, trying to ignore it and focus on his book.

"CHOI SOOBIN! I WARN YOU !!"

The young man's face was decorating, he was on two difficult choices, if he opened the door he didn't know what his father would do to him, but if he remained determined not to open it, the bruises on his body would increase again.

"I WILL DESTROY THIS DOOR!"

The brunette reflexively stood up, his eyes searching for an object that could be a weapon to face his father if he became outrageous.

But just now he could think clearly, a loud crash managed to release the door hinge from its place and make the door wide open, Soobin felt his life disappear for a moment when he saw his father was standing there with that face again.

"You dare to fight me now huh?!" the thunderous yell made Soobin, who had intended to fight his father, shrink, he stepped back.

Soobin's legs trembled again, he still stepped away from his father who approached him with reddened eyes, he was so scared. His physical and mental injuries were still wet when two weeks ago his father savagely beat him and kick him just because Soobin came home late.

"Yes! Are you deaf?" Wonshik staggered towards him, Soobin could smell the pungent smell of alcohol as he approached him.

"Dad.. please don't ..." Soobin begs, voice cracking, asking that Wonshik wouldn't step closer to him again.

But the man who was drunk was already dark eyed. His brain that was damaged because of frequent use of drugs and alcohol could not make him realize that the person who was scared to death in front of him was his own child.

Wonshik growled, pulled Soobin and strangled him, ignoring Soobin's screams which were increasingly swallowing because his strangulation was blocking the boy's breathing, he pulled Soobin back down, banging his head on the floor several times before pulling his hair, forcing him to get up. 

But Soobin couldn't get up, his whole body screaming in pain from this treatment, Wonshik lifted the body and threw him on the bed, making the young man reflexively sit and curl in fear.

He was stricken with tears, his cheeks were red and wet from tears, his lips were unable to say a word of mercy so that his father would stop torturing him.

Instead of stopping, Wonshik joined the bed and lifted Soobin's face with his wide hands, before slapping the two sides of the boy hard, a bloodstain appeared on the corner of Soobin's lips.

"Useless! You better die damn it!

Wonshik pushed Soobin and the young man lay on his back, eyes unable to open perfectly next to his father's blind assault, he occupied Soobin, Soobin felt that his stomach was still very hurt and tears came back from his eyes.

He wants this to stop ....

Soobin's consciousness was pulled back when his father forced open his pants, the young man rebelled violently under the man as soon as he realized what Wonshik was going to do.

"Dad! Please don't!"

The scream was so small because Soobin had lost his voice, Wonshik ignored it, he took part in opening his own pants, and forcibly opened Soobin's thighs wide.

Soobin whimpered in pain, his father holding his thigh which was still full of bruises so harsh, he was still trying to escape by pushing Wonshik, Wonshik growled lowly. He got up and took Soobin's tie and returned to tie the boy's hand tightly, Soobin could even feel the scraping of the cloth hurt his wrist.

"Dad ... please don't do this."

"You shut your whore mouth before I made you silent forever."

Soobin remained stiff, his mind could no longer focus on anything after that, fear spread and made his cold sweat trickle down.

Wonshik forcefully opened Soobin's mouth by grabbing his cheek, inserting all three of his fingers into the boy's mouth at once, Soobin choked but the man still pushed his finger in to be moistened with saliva.

Satisfied playing with Soobin's mouth, Wonshik spreading Soobin's legs again, without hesitation putting his wet fingers into a hole that had never been entered at all. Soobin screamed muffled, tears dripping back in the corner of his eyes because of the unbearable pain, Wonshik gave him no time, brutally he inserted and pulled his finger in a fast tempo.

Soobin felt so dirty and humiliated, he had no idea that his own father would have the heart to do this to him.

While Wonshik, who was not yet fully conscious, seemed to really enjoy what he was doing, he looked happy when he saw the expression of pain on Soobin's face.

He pulled his finger slowly out of the narrow hole, pointed his long, large, veined object to Soobin's entrance, made the boy whimper again, his hoarse voice begging to his father.

"Please ... Don't do this ---"

But the man again ignored him, he raised Soobin's left leg onto his shoulder, making Soobin even more exposed and the view in front of him made Wonshik swallow hard.

He put in his shaft, and Soobin's face was wrinkled because foreign pain filled his lower part, it felt very painful, like his skin was burning and scratched, but Wonshik didn't seem to care at all, because he pushed his cock in one slam, making Soobin's cry as he felt the object filled his body and felt like splitting him. 

"You bitch ... Ah you never said that fucking you would feel like this," Wonshik cursed while holding his son's slim waist and holding it in that position, moving his hips randomly and harshly and swearing when he felt Soobin was so tight and warm around it.

The young man bit his lip trying not to make any noise but he failed, because it felt too painful and he could not hold it anymore.

  
"I beg you, please don't !!" cried Soobin, his bounded hands hitting his father's chest, who so rudely touched him. And that angered Wonshik.

"You really dare me now huh? You really want to die ?!" Wonshik yells, he slapped Soobin again until the cheeks flushed, while Soobin who could no longer speak only closed his swollen eyes, his eyes were dark, he was resigned to whatever was going to happen.

His body jerked again because of the harsh insults from Wonshik, he was already numb, even the bite that Wonshik had done along his white neck was no longer felt.

He does not remember how long it lasted, but it was the longest and most cruel torture for Soobin, his father took his cock out of Soobin and the biy thought his suffering was over, but it was only made worse by Wonshik forcibly opening his mouth again and putting it in the cock to his mouth.

Soobin felt he was going to vomit, the large shaft could not be swallowed whole in his tiny mouth, but the low growl from Wonshik made Soobin try to open his mouth wider.

Wonshik grabbed the young man's hair roughly, brutally raping his own son's mouth. Several beats later before the white liquid filled Soobin's mouth, Wonshik closed his mouth, forcing him to swallow the whole liquid.

Soobin was unable to breathe, his vision had now completely disappeared, he lay limp on the bed.

Then everything is dark.

+++

Soobin opened his swollen eyes slowly, trying to adjust the light entering his eyes.

He paused for a moment, his body still felt rigid and hurt when he moved just a little, but after realizing that he was not in his own room, Soobin sat in shock, his eyes staring frantically all over the place.

Right, this is not his room.

This room is so big, maybe five times bigger than the original room, dominated by black and white, there are only cupboards and nightstand as additional furniture there.

Soobin glanced at his clothes that had also been replaced, this was not the shirt he had been wearing when he was at home. It has been replaced by an oversized sweater with a pair of shorts, which makes him grimace because it shows bruises on his feet.

Soobin's stomach twisted uncomfortably, he really felt confused.

Before he recovered from his shock, the door to the room opened and a stranger came to Soobin.

A tall young man, gray-haired and wearing a formal suit, and staring strangely at Soobin, made the boy stutter.

Soobin lowered his head as the young man walked towards him and stopped beside the bed, Soobin's heart raced quickly as his warm hands lifted his face, staring at him coldly.

"You're awake."

That's not a question, but Soobin still nodded his head awkwardly.

"Your injuries are quite a lot too, your father is a jerk. Later we will go to the hospital,"

The young man stroked Soobin's head and strands gently, making the boy even more confused, and also he mentioned his father.

"Why ..." He squeaked timidly, making the young man raise his eyebrows.

"Hm?"

"I can be here ..."

He just sighed, and shook his head.

"A very long story, you can rest first, in a few hours I will invite you out and discuss everything with my brothers." he said and patted the top of Soobin's head, Soobin who saw the young man will go to pull his clothes.

"W-wait ..."

The young man turned back, staring at the quivering finger gripping his shirt.

"Sir ... what is your name?" Soobin stared with tears in his eyes, he felt like he had just been reunited with an angel, who saved him from death because of his father.

"Just call me Yeonjun."

+++ 

Soobin woke up with a headache. 

He can't remember how many hours he had slept since the stranger named Yeonjun left him alone, but he assumed quite a long time because the window with the curtains not closed next to him showed the darkness of the night.

Still in his confusion, Soobin was in a dilemma that he had to wait here or ventured out and look for the person earlier. After all, he didn't know anything about anything, he didn't know what had happened to his father, and how he ended up here.

For a long time the young man was pensive himself on the bed until the wooden door in front of him creaked again and the person (Yeonjun) entered again. He had changed clothes, no longer wearing formal clothes like earlier.

Soobin blinked his eyes that still hurt, and that's when he realized his injured body was wrapped in bandages here and there. He glanced at his hand, there was a bandage with a picture of moomin on the back of his hand, he smiled weakly.

"Hey," the young man called suddenly breaking into Soobin's smile.

"Y-yes?" Soobin swallowed hard, now he was fully conscious. He just realized how intimidating man in front of him, even though he looked gentle.

"Are you feeling better?" Yeonjun grabbed Soobin's chin again, lifted his face to look at him and rubbed the blue bruise on Soobin's cheek softly. 

"Y-yes..."

"Good, come here. We have things to talk about."

Yeonjun removed his hand from Soobin's face and stepped away, while Soobin shifted from the bed doubtfully, he grimaced as his lower part felt so painful, even his legs were tingling all over as he tried to move them.

"Uhh ..."

Hearing that small voice, Yeonjun stepped closer to Soobin again.

"What is wrong?"

"Uhm ... That is ..." Soobin looked down with a reddened face, squeezing the hem of his shirt.

"I don't think I can walk, for now."

Yeonjun's face changed instantly, he took a deep breath and squatted in front of Soobin.

"Get on,"

"H-huh?"

Soobin stared, he didn't think that this person would voluntarily carry him.

"Get on my back. I'll carry you."

Soobin blinked again, but decided to obey him.

"Ugh ..."

Soobin could not stand but grimaced again as his aching hands were wrapped around Yeonjun's neck, while Yeonjun lightly lifted his body, trying not to put too much weight on his lower part and gripping Soobin's legs and out of the room.

The young man didn't know what was coming to him, but he felt comfortable putting his head to lean on Yeonjun's broad shoulders, Soobin sniffing softly, it smelled like lavender.

"You…"

Soobin raised his head slightly, trying to listen to Yeonjun.

"...yes?"

"Whatever happens to you later, you can always come to me. For now, I can't stop anything. But I promise, I will try."

Soobin was silent, he did not understand what he meant, but decided to remain silent.

Yeonjun enters a room that looks very big and luxurious, Soobin didn't notice before but now he is amazed at how magnificent this house is, a house that he would normally see in dramas, but now he is in it.

It was a living room, Soobin saw two other young men sitting with serious looks on a set of red velvet couches, Soobin did not want to believe his eyes, but he really felt that everything was only in his dreams. Right, he must be still sleeping.

  
Aware of their presence, the two young men lifted their faces from their respective gadgets. Both showed different expressions, one showing no meaningful expression apart from the cold lines of his face, while the other threw a smile that made Soobin freeze to his bones, a more precise grin. And his heart pounded as he realized how similar he and Yeonjun were, the only difference was the color of his hair, this young man had dark black hair color.

Yeonjun carefully lowered Soobin to the sofa, and he himself sat beside him, making him flanked by Yeonjun and the black-haired young man, in front of the cold-faced man. 

Soobin could not help it and his cheeks were red, he could not stand being stared at by the three people.

"So, this is Choi Soobin huh?"

The black-haired young man brought his face closer to Soobin, still with that grin, Soobin shifted uncomfortably, making his back meet with Yeonjun.

"Daniel."

One word in that warning tone made the young man straighten his seat again.

Soobin looked back and forth at Yeonjun, Daniel and the man in front of him in turn, unable to understand anything.

"Soobin, before anything, I think I need to introduce myself to you."

The boy felt uneasy, the man's deep voice made his stomach turn uncomfortably.

"I'm Choi Doyoon, they are both my little twin brothers, Daniel and Yeonjun."

Soobin opened and closed his mouth, but nothing came out. He is still too lost here.

"Your father is a fool, he owes us a lot. He has promised to pay in a few months."

Soobin began to feel his throat dry, he could not think clearly.

"To be honest, you know, we've been thinking of just shooting him dead. There's nothing to expect from a junkie like him."

Soobin felt Yeonjun's breathing slow beside him, so did he himself.

"Until finally he offers you, to us. And to be honest, we cannot refuse."

The young man stood up, Soobin had to look up to look at his face, the man was so tall, taller than Yeonjun.

He stepped closer to Soobin with a faint smile, raised his hand and it made Soobin reflexively close his eyes, flashback came to his mind when the same movement was done by his father who was going to hit him.

Feeling no pain, all he got was a gentle stroke on his head. Soobin blinked and a small grin appeared on Doyoon's face.

"Welcome to hell Choi Soobin."

+++

When Doyoon said that, Soobin did not feel it, for the first two weeks. Yeonjun painstakingly takes care of his wounds, bruises and bruises that adorn his pale white skin are now starting to fade. He thought it would be so bad here, in fact it wasn't as bad as he had imagined.

  
Was

Soobin only realized that the Chois attitude began to change when he felt he was well again, but the most obvious was Daniel.

The young man was so fond of disturbing Soobin, like hugging him from behind suddenly or casually lifting Soobin like a kidnapper.

Soobin was stressed himself, he wanted to go back to his house and school, but this house had such a high fences with many guards.

He was really stupid, to think that it wouldn't be bad here.

It all started when Soobin was reading a book in his room, none of the Choi brothers were at home. And Soobin felt calm.

Suddenly someone knocked on his door, and Soobin was surprised when he opened it, he thought that it was one of the Choi brothers, in fact another young man with a sweet face and brown hair.

"Introduce, I'm Beomgyu, I'll be your new care taker."

Soobin has frown on his forehead.

"Sorry, you must be confused. You are new here, but take it easy, I will teach you, and dress you up. So that the young masters are satisfied."

"W-wait! What does that mean?" Whispered Soobin confused.

"Ah, they haven't said anything to you yet?"

Soobin shook his head weakly.

"They didn't say anything about this."

"Poor boy," Beomgyu murmured as he pulled in the suitcase he had dragged behind him into Soobin's room.

"Ah, I think sex slave is a rude expression, but I can't think of another way to explain it."

Soobin felt a one-tonne brick dropped on his head.

So when his father sell him to these jerks? For that?

"W-w-w-what ... What should I do?" Soobin asked, fear and confusion clearly reflected through his voice.

Beomgyu sighed and looked at Soobin sympathetically.

"I suggest not doing anything, just obey their commands and you will be safe."

Soobin's face paled, he bit his lower lip slowly.

"... And that means ..."

"They're killing machines," Beomgyu interrupted, seated himself on the edge of Soobin's bed.

"Even I, actually don't want to work with them anymore. But I'm bound by the contract, you're lucky if they get bored with you. They'll let you go."

Soobin's eyes filled with tears, he did not expect in 17 years of his life he would end like this.

Beomgyu smiled softly and grabbed Soobin's hand.

"Come here, I'll turn you into a pretty angel they'd fall in love with."

Soobin knew Beomgyu was only carrying out his duties, but he couldn't lie when he felt uncomfortable and strange when Beomgyu told him to wear women's clothes. Seriously? A tight shirt with a pastel pink that doesn't even cover his entire upper body, with a skirt above his knee, and he has to wear stocking fishnets.

Beomgyu also put a touch of makeup on his face, Soobin's face crinkled as a strange taste of tint smeared his thin lips, and his eyes were still swollen with glowing eyeshadow and eyeliner.

But among all that, what made Soobin feel most humiliated was the black leather collar that adorned his neck, it looked in contrast to his pale skin, and worse the collar was connected to the chain.

Bitch? Or a pet?

He would really leave his father if he could turn back time.

But that doesn't mean anything to be sorry about, not when Beomgyu was reading out the rules for Soobin, written by Choi's oldest, Doyoon.

"Uhm ... so ..." Beomgyu scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, seemed unable to say the rules to Soobin, but he had no other choice.

"Rule number one, you can't have a cellphone or any communication device."

Soobin didn't budge, he had never had a cellphone.

"Number two, you can't go to school anymore, because now you are under the contract rules of the Choi brothers."

Soobin's heart sank, he really could not let go of that one.

"Number three, you must always crawl everywhere in this house, you cannot stand, or walk, if caught, you will be punished."

Silent, Soobin can only listen to his heartbeat which is increasingly moving.

"Number four, you can't run away or try to run away, get caught and you will be punished."

"Number five, you must satisfy young masters whenever they want because you are their sex slave, if you refuse you will be punished."

"Number six, you can't talk unless told to."

"Number seven ..."

The regulation continued and Soobin began to feel that dying would be far better.

+++

He did not know how he could end up in a position like this.

What Soobin remembers, he was sitting in front of a large television in the living room and watching Pororo, he didn't realize when a pair of sturdy arms hugged him from behind, before lifting his body on the person's shoulder, then he realized it was Daniel.

Daniel threw him violently into his bed, Soobin was afraid. He always felt frightened when dealing with Daniel, because his eyes were sharp and hungry and lustful.

"God, you're so cute ..."

Daniel pulled Soobin into his lap by pulling the chain, Daniel's harsh treatment made Soobin blush with tears, but Daniel did not give him any chance to speak because he had pulled the young man's neck and brought their lips together in a hot, passionate kiss.

"How did you ... taste so sweet ..."

Daniel growled low when Soobin was silent with tears in his eyes, he bit Soobin's lower lip and when Soobin moaned open his mouth, Daniel used the opportunity to put his tongue in, exploring the warm little mouth.

His hands did not stay still, he felt that he's hard once Soobin's ass rubbed against his still clothed cock, flipping the short skirt Soobin was wearing and squeezing his ass. 

Soobin sighed softly into their kisses, making Daniel's blood boiled, the sweet creature in front of him really provoked the deep sadistic side he buried again.

Both of them let go the kisses when the supply of air was running low, Soobin looked at Daniel with a red blush on his puffy cheeks, teary eyes and swollen red lips, some of the tint that Soobin had used had moved to Daniel's lips.

"Little red riding hood like you ..." Daniel whispered low in Soobin's ear, giving the boy shiver down his spine. Daniel's hand mischievously slipped under his shirt, rubbing it up and down to Soobin's slender waist.

"Has awaken the wolf in me."

Daniel then bit down on the white neck, Soobin wanted to scream but held back, he closed his eyes tightly as Daniel's warm tongue swept his bite marks, and kissed him gently.

"I'll make it mine." Daniel combed Soobin's soft strands and sniffed it, Soobin could not help but also smell Daniel's scent, the smell of musk mixed with rose, was very different from Yeonjun that makes him relax and calm, Daniel's was so intoxicating.

"But I have to share with them? Ah, how annoying."

But Daniel only smiled at Soobin, who was still blushing from this shocking treatment, he slowly laid Soobin on his bed, and supported him with both of his arms, his eyes endlessly staring wildly at the beautiful body in front of him.

This body meant to be fucked, a perfect bottom.

"How? You want your first experience with me, baby boy?"

Soobin was speechless. He felt hypnotized by Daniel's gaze, and words.

Not like this, he shouldn't like this at all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can flame me for my grammar or weird way in writing. But comment for the story :))))


End file.
